Something Corny For Your Day
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: It's your cheesy love story, but with Tails and Cream. Legal crap - I don't own Tails, Cream or any other Sonic character mentioned. Rights go to Sega. Enjoy.


_**The following story contains Taiream (TailsXCream). If you do not like this couple, then do NOT read this!**_

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Sonic found me just sitting in my room one day. He was astonished to find me there and not tinkering with new inventions. He could tell something was wrong.

"Yo Tails. What's with the moping?" Sonic asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, nothing..." I sighed. "I've just been thinking about something. I feel embarrassed about it, so never mind..."

"What is it you're thinking of?" asked my best bud. I was too ashamed to tell Sonic, but he WAS like a brother, so I virtually had no choice. I didn't want to start a fight, either.

"Well," I started. "What is it like to be in love?"

"Why?"

"You see, Sonic. I... have a crush on..." I stopped my sentence out of embarrassment.

"Who?" Sonic asked with an intrigued look on his face. It took a few seconds for me to muster up my courage to say who it was I liked.

"I'm in love with... Cream. She's so polite and kind to her friends. She's also so cute; her eyes are like chocolate." I sighed daydreaming about kissing Cream.

"Really? Well, lover-boy, here's what to do!" started Sonic. "You should just tell her how you feel."

"How?"

"How else? Ask her out! I've got two tickets to Twinkle Park that Amy gave me. But I can find an excuse why we didn't go. Right now, you need them more than I do - well, more than Amy wants them anyway." Sonic handed me the tickets with a smile on his face.

"Wow! Thanks Sonic!" I hugged him as a sign of my gratitude.

"Uhhh... no prob buddy..." Sonic said as he pushed me off. "Well, I'm gonna race Shadow. Again." And so, Sonic once again took off speedier than sound.

"Well, time to go!" I shouted to myself. I flew out the window wondering what will happen.

* * *

**Cream's POV**

I've been going through some memories one morning and I found one with me and Tails standing next to each other. Seeing that reminds me of my crush on him.

The door bell rang and my mother opened the door as she was gonna hang out with the Chaotix. It was Amy and she came in at the right time because I wanted to talk to her about it. She was left in charge while Mother was gone.

"Hey Cream!" she shouted as she ran to my room. "I'm gonna be in charge while your mom is gone!" Cheese and I greeted her with the usual "Hi Amy!" and "Chaooo!"

"So? What do wanna do first?" Amy asked as she smiled, swaying from side to side. She must have been really excited to play with me!

"Actually, Amy," I sighed. "I wanted to ask you something. What is like to be in love?"

"Why? What's the rush? You're only seven, you know?" questioned Amy.

"Well, I'm in love with Tails," I confessed with a bright blush on my face.

"Really? Well, you're becoming more like me every day! What do you like about him?" Amy asked with a smile as she sat next to me.

"He's so smart and his namesakes are so fluffy. He's also very cute. I love his sapphires for eyes. They look beautiful on him." I sighed daydreaming about kissing Tails.

"Well if he likes you back, he'll ask you out! To get him to do so, write to the guy a love note. Give him flowers or something. If he doesn't ask you out, YOU will! Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll like you back. When I'm chasing Sonic *sighs*, you always hang out with him. I think you two have developed crushes on each other as time went on."

"You mean, there's hope?" I asked with shining eyes.

"Sure!" Amy assured. "Now that I've given you some advice, you're on your own. I'm gonna watch "How To Get Your Crush To Like You" on TV! Good luck with him!" She sprinted down the stairs.

"See ya later, Amy!" I turned my face to Cheese as I my ears flopped with them. "I'm gonna tell Tails I like him now. Be good when I'm gone!" I flew out the window in excitement.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I was rushing to Cream's place when I decided to pick some flowers along the way. However, as soon as I took off again, I stumbled upon Cream. We both blushed really badly when we saw each other.

"Tails!" Cream shouted, shocked. Seeing her here made me realize what I brought the flowers for.

"Here you go, Cream. I picked these myself on the way here." I pulled my hands away and Cream took the flowers.

" *sniff* They smell nice, Tails. Thanks!" I blushed as she thanked me. She then pecked my cheek with a kiss.

"Uhhhh... Y-y-you're welcome, C-C-Cream," I stuttered as I blushed a bright red that rivaled Knuckles' fur color. "Listen, Cream. I wanna ask you something."

"Yes, Tails?" Cream asked with an adorable smile on her lovable face.

"W-w-w-will-" I stuttered. "W-w-will y-you go out w-w-with m*cough* will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?" I anticipated my rejection, but little did I know, she said,

"Yes. Will you be my boyfriend,*giggle* Miles?" Normally, I would shout at those who call me Miles, but it was Cream who called me that. Therefore, I decided to let her say Miles.

"Yes. I will be your boyfriend, Cream," I answered with a smile.

Suddenly, something came to us. I wrapped my tails around Cream's waist and put my hands on her shoulders. Cream also put her hands on my shoulders. I pulled her slowly towards me, both of us closing our eyes. Our lips pressed against each others and we fell in an embrace that seemed like hours. It was only fifteen seconds, but yeah...

We pulled away from each other with the worst blush we have ever felt coming. We both giggled and set off to Twinkle Park. Two tickets in my left hand and Cream's hand in my right. **We were officially a couple.**


End file.
